


Chuck’s Favorites

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Canon Divergent, Human Dean, Hunter Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Sam doesn’t exist, Witch Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Chuck (God) watching two of his favorite creations as they save each other.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Destiel





	Chuck’s Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Sam doesn’t exist, Canon Divergent so a few things are different, not exact happenings of the show.
> 
> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

When God (Chuck) had bestowed free will, the path it would take his favorite Omega Angel on would be one for the scrolls. Castiel had always been special. Strong and dependable. Sure and steadfast in his drive to follow orders until the call to save an Alpha Human from the pits of Hell rang through the host.

Chuck watched his winged son deflect, defeat and smite his way into Hell. He watched in prideful awe as Castiel reached the brightest soul that would save the world more times than seemed possible and saved it. Without a word, order nor inkling, Castiel mended the Human’s soul back together. With precision and obsolete care, the Angel rescued the bright soul and returned it to its Human’s Alpha body. Castiel had also taken care to restore the body itself.

Chuck smirked as he saw his winged son take it upon himself to watch over the Righteous Man. As a supreme being, one should not have ‘favorites’ among his creations, but Chuck did.

Dean Winchester was the Alpha Human Chuck put through an onslaught of life trials. He pushed and left the human to fend for himself in the darkest of times of his life. Watched as Dean triumphed through it all while gaining the most painful of scars. Self loathing, alcoholism, self hatred, insecurities were wrapped ever so tightly around Dean and yet, he still did everything he could to save others. It was always others first. It was a self sacrificing element to the Alpha that Chuck had rarely ever witnessed in his creations.

Dean Winchester was the model of what an Alpha was meant to be. Protective, strong, cunning, loyal and selfless to a fault. Dean was also every dark aspect that came with being an Alpha. Cocky, driven by his knot and the shear rage that lived within him. That rage would test him and bring him to the edge. He was also a man desperate to have faith. Chuck hadn’t exactly given the human any reason to hold on to it, yet when Castiel made his choice to appear before the Righteous Man he had saved, the tempting lines of destiny twisted in the faithful’s hands.

The events that unfolded since the Alpha and Omega’s meeting set off a vast wave through the energy of the world as well as in Heaven and Hell. Chuck watched on, a bit amused and curious as to how the two would figure out their true faith, what the their true meaning of their creations held.

Between lies, difficult and irritating decisions, each fought to save the other. Anger and hurt danced between them as they circled each other for years, both too stubborn and insecure to put to voice what was meant to be. What they felt deeply to their cores.

Chuck had been impressed with Castiel making choices that broke him from Heaven in favor of saving Dean. It was always all and everything for Dean. Even with the storm over them, even with the monsters that took possession of the Angel, even the most brutal of brainwashing inflicted onto him, even with the harsh Human emotions that plagued him, even the Righteous Man trusting him after he had broken it so many times… Dean had saved Castiel in return.

“I need you” Were the words spoken by the Alpha that had consumed the Omega with an indescribable warmth to his very being.

Their path wasn’t any less difficult, but a truth between them had settled yet kept them at bay still.

Then the Alpha’s rage did finally consume him and he was no longer a Human Alpha but a Demon Alpha. The Omega Angel was devastated and again, spread his wings in defiance of the other Angels and set out to save Dean once more.

They were both soldiers in an internal war that had them constantly saving the other, needing one another, unable to function or much less live without the other… still too stubborn to admit to the swell of their hearts for each other. It was just a weakness.

Chuck watch on as the Alpha and Omega continued their dance. It took another Omega, one named Amara, a powerful sorceress that wanted to claim Dean for hers, make him boundless with her that eventually pushed Castiel to act on his love for Dean.

After a difficult and draining fight against Amara and the Demons she associated with, Castiel had been poisoned and close to death. With Amara banished and her Demons destroyed, on what the Omega Angel feared was his last breath, he finally told the Alpha what was in his heart.

 _“I love you”_ Castiel had sounded weak and forced himself to keep his pleading and pain filled gaze on the Alpha’s face. The intensity and adoration the Angel witnessed in those mesmerizing depths of emeralds and golds aimed at him took his breath away.

Dean had been by his side in seconds, had gently taken the angel’s face in his hands and kissed him. Castiel had surged into the kiss, giving everything he had left to the Alpha he had loved since the moment he had seen him in Hell. Dean mapped out the Omega's mouth, possessively, deeply as he bit at his bottom lip.

Chuck watched on as his winged son held on tightly to the Alpha, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, drowning his senses with the Alpha’s musky cedar and gunpowder scent.

Dean was looking all around their surroundings, wild and desperate jade green eyes searching for something, anything to save his Angel. The Alpha held on to the Omega just as tightly, nuzzling his temple, savoring the scent of fresh rain and wildflowers that was uniquely Castiel’s scent.

Chuck sat only feet away from them, remaining unseen as the scene before him radiated nothing but fear and pain. Dean’s soul was shining brightly and ever so strongly. Chuck could only smirk as its essence pulled at Castiel’s grace. The Angel gasped in shock as the piercing blue light seeped through his eyes, making Dean release him slightly as the Alpha panicked.

“No!” Dean growled out as a thunderous pain swept through him. He gritted his teeth and sealed Castiel’s lips with his own, ready to die along his lover.

Chuck sighed contently as the light dimmed and revealed both the Alpha and Omega unconscious and wrapped around each other. The creator of all things waved his hand, healing his winged son. He wouldn’t interfere any more than this. There was still too much left for the Righteous Man to accomplish along with his Angel.

Chuck knew the duo would keep the earth and the lives on it safe. He didn’t have to keep watch, he had lost interest until these two kept him intrigued. They could handle things without him.

Chuck left the Alpha and Omega to awaken together, now with their newly forged relationship, they were stronger than ever.

 

**End**


End file.
